


make you never wanna leave

by showhyuks



Series: showhyuks' drabble dump [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, Character Death, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 16:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8760640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showhyuks/pseuds/showhyuks
Summary: Endgames don't necessarily have to be happy all the time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this within thirty minutes after getting an idea from a friend of mine who loved doing AUs like this. <3  
> And yes, bricks are welcomed again!

Hyunwoo has no plans of removing his gaze from Minhyuk even if the unwanted tears are already threatening to spill from his eyes. The moon is shining brighter than usual that night, mocking the two of them as the light filters through the room so they can still make out the features of each other, both faces stoic like statues and masking whatever true feelings they were concealing in their chests. The cold breeze of Seoul seeps through the thin walls which suffocate the two lost souls blankly staring at each other, as if all the love has been sucked from their systems, leaving only a huge void nothing else can replace; two souls who went from whispering baseless and empty promises of forevers during nights of loneliness, to two people who are already itching to be free from each other's holds.

 

The metal object feels heavy on Hyunwoo's hand and he wonders if Minhyuk feels the same way. Both of their minds are filled with nothing but a mix of hurt, of guilt, of betrayal, and yet no one dared to move an inch. Minhyuk's hand slightly trembles when his index finger slips from the trigger, smoothly sliding as it rests above the recoil shield. Hyunwoo keeps his finger on the gun's trigger, watching Minhyuk closely as he holds his breath.

 

“I’m giving you the honors of pulling the trigger first, _hyung._ ” Minhyuk mumbles with a hint of amusement in his voice; he has never fancied calling Hyunwoo with formalities except when he feels like the world is crumbling beneath himㅡ like that one time he almost got caught in one of the drug raids downtown and Hyunwoo was there in his apartment after, arms wide and welcoming the mess that is himㅡ and just like that night, he is afraid. But unlike that night, his fear stretches on not only for his own safety but also for Hyunwoo's own. Someone is bound to die before the sun rises, he's sure of it. He just hopes Hyunwoo pulls the trigger first before he's forced to do it himself.

 

“I’ll pass.” Hyunwoo smirks, but Minhyuk can completely see behind those walls of fake smiles that there is still that lingering young soul; a carefree boy that will be forever young in the eyes of everyone. He's had the pleasure of meeting and getting to know that soul, and after years of spending his youth with the soul, he found himself attached to it more than anything else in the world. Now, Hyunwoo's eyes are dead. Plain dead. No more of that certain spark that only resides in his eyes back in the days, and no more of that longing stare he's grown to love over the years. He sees the orbs shimmering as it reflects the moonlight and Minhyuk forces himself to believe they weren't tearsㅡ Hyunwoo isn't one to shed tears anyway.

 

Minhyuk forces a laugh and Hyunwoo feels the pang in his chest after. It's been a long time since they have seen each other; a long time since they have held each other’s arms under Minhyuk's old and worn furry blanket, and a long time since Hyunwoo has seen Minhyuk that weak and vulnerable.

 

“Why must we end this way, Hyunwoo?”

 

“Why don’t you ask that to yourself, Minhyuk-ah.” Hyunwoo tried his best to keep his forearm stable even if his heart is already telling him to drop the gun and run back to the younger boy’s arms.

 

“I'm sorry.” Minhyuk says as he clicks the trigger and Hyunwoo didn’t even try to move even he had the chance to do so. Minhyuk is tired and he knows Hyunwoo won't pull it first, so he does it for the both of them to save Hyunwoo the guilt and to save himself the chance of confessing his love for the last time.

 

The sound of the gunshot reverberates against the four walls of the room and Minhyuk watches slowly as Hyunwoo's body slumps to the ground, lifeless and still. It's like one of the movies they watched in the past, how the world suddenly slows down along with the fall of the man he loved dearly.

 

He chokes back a sob, holding the gun which killed his (almost) lover as he sinks to his knees. _I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._ He says over and over until it hits him.

 

He opens the gun’s magazine and sees there is still one bullet left, as if fate has planned for this to happen all along. Just like a movie, he sees a flashback of himself and Hyunwoo smiling as they spent their last Christmas together just two days ago. Hyunwoo smiled at him when he kisses him under the mistletoe and Minhyuk slaps him on the chest for being too cheesy. He isn't one for sweet moments, but Hyunwoo changed it all.

 

_"If I told you I loved you, would you kick me out of your apartment? Because I'd rather have that instead of you shooting me to my death." Hyunwoo asked while they're cooped up under the warmth Minhyuk's blanket offers._

 

_"I don't know. Probably I will, but there's a chance I won't."_

_"What's the percentage of you not kicking me out, then?" Hyunwoo heaved a heavy sigh and Minhyuk chuckled, burying his face deeper on the junction between Hyunwoo's neck and shoulder, inhaling his scent like it's the last time they would ever be together for a long, long time._

_"Probably a five?"_

_Hyunwoo smiled. "I'm holding on to that five percent then."_

 

He had always told Hyunwoo in the past, _Don't ever fall in love with me. You can't. We can't. This can't ever happen. Don't ever say you love me or I'll fucking shoot you in the head, or just kick you out of my apartment. Got it?_

 

“Now, I’ve got nothing more to lose.” He says to no one as his finger reaches for the gun's trigger.

 

And Minhyuk smiles to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!  
> Update: Comeback cancelled, and I am back on writing hiatus. Sighs.


End file.
